Toki (Omni)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860368 |altname = Toki |no = 8232 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 165 |animation_idle = 144 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 48, 66, 93 |normal_distribute = 25, 25, 50 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 48, 66, 93 |bb_distribute = 25, 25, 50 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 48, 66, 93 |sbb_distribute = 25, 25, 50 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 0 |sbb2_distribute = 100 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 48, 66, 93 |ubb_distribute = 25, 25, 50 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A quiet battle partner from another world, Toki didn't allow the alien world unsettle her. After all, if enemies there bled, they could also die. Perhaps their deaths would be slower than usual, but that was a problem easily fixed. And what of the odd spirits who claimed to be heroes from other times and worlds? She had no problem with their presence. As long as they didn't bother her, there was no need to cut them down. Far more important were the lessons she had learned in this strange land, and how friendship could be used to hide one's true intentions. |summon = The silence of the grave is always a welcome companion. |fusion = You know, I could have done that myself. |evolution = Was that it? I thought there would be... something more. | hp_base = 5415 |atk_base = 2464 |def_base = 1733 |rec_base = 1750 | hp_lord = 7735 |atk_lord = 3520 |def_lord = 2475 |rec_lord = 2500 | hp_anima = 8852 |rec_anima = 2202 |atk_breaker = 3818 |def_breaker = 2177 |def_guardian = 2773 |rec_guardian = 2351 |def_oracle = 2326 |rec_oracle = 2947 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 3 |normaldc = 51 |ls = Paradoxical Demise |lsdescription = 200% boost to Atk and 60% boost to max HP of Dark types, 15% damage reduction from Light types, boosts Spark damage & boosts OD gauge fill rate |lsnote = 100% boost to Spark damage, 25% boost to OD gauge fill rate |bb = Dark Latency |bbdescription = 3 combo powerful Dark attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), probable Curse, Sick effects & enormously boosts own BB gauge for 1 turn |bbnote = 500% + 300% x HP / max base HP, 90% chance to inflict status ailments, 55 BC fill |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 3 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 54 |bbmultiplier = 500 |bb_hpscale = true |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Assassin's Nata |sbbdescription = 3 combo powerful Dark attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, fills own BB gauge to max & probable huge Spark vulnerability for 2 turns |sbbnote = 500% + 1000% x HP / max base HP, 350% boost to BB Atk, 35% chance to inflict Spark vulnerability effect that deals 70% more Spark damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 3 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 35 |sbbdc = 60 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 1 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 20 |sbbmultiplier2 = 660 |ubb = Death Pact: Bladescape |ubbdescription = 3 combo massive Dark attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP and additional 5% max HP damage), enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, damage taken enormously restores HP for 3 turns & inflicts enormous Spark vulnerability on all foes for 3 turns |ubbnote = 2000% + 2000% x HP / max base HP, 100% chance to deal 5% of damage based on target's max HP, 100% HP healed from damage taken, 550% boost to BB Atk, 150% more Spark damage dealt on Spark vulnerability |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 3 |ubbaoe = 1 |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 66 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Death's Herald |esitem = |esdescription = Greatly reflects damage when attacked & probable damage reduction to 1 |esnote = 50% damage reflect, 20% chance to reduce damage |evofrom = 860367 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Spark |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 50% boost to Spark damage |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 20 |omniskill1_2_desc = Boosts 50% Spark damage to 100% Spark damage |omniskill1_2_note = (Prerequisites: Unlock "50% boost to Spark damage") |omniskill2_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Boosts critical hit damage |omniskill2_1_note = 50% boost |omniskill3_cat = Ailment Resistance |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Negates all status ailments |omniskill4_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill4_1_sp = 50 |omniskill4_1_desc = 50% damage reduction from Dark Types |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 30 |omniskill5_1_desc = Adds damage boost against status afflicted foes for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_1_note = 160% boost |omniskill5_2_sp = 20 |omniskill5_2_desc = Adds damage boost to Dark types for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_2_note = 75% boost to Atk of Dark types |omniskill5_3_sp = 30 |omniskill5_3_desc = Adds OD gauge boost effect to SBB |omniskill5_3_note = 8% boost |omniskill5_4_sp = 40 |omniskill5_4_desc = Adds Dark elemental damage boost effect for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill5_4_note = 150% boost |omniskill5_5_sp = 40 |omniskill5_5_desc = Enhances SBB/UBB's BB Atk boost effect |omniskill5_5_note = +100% boost, 450% boost on SBB, 650% boost on UBB total |howtoget = |notes = *''Assassin's Nata'' (SBB) has an additional attack (660%) that is not listed in the description. *''Death Pact: Bladescape'' (UBB)'s additional 5% max HP damage is considered an additional attack that allies' attacks can Spark against. The attack will only deal the fixed HP damage and will not gain extra damage from Spark Damage, Elemental Weakness Damage, or Critical Damage. *Prior to Oct 14 2016, the SP option "50% damage reduction from Dark types" was at 80% damage reduction but due to "limitations in the game code", it was reduced to 50%. |addcat = Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse |addcatname = Toki2 }}